topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tohka Yatogami
|-|Sealed Power= |-|Spirit Form= |-|Inverse Form= |-|Incomplete Full Form= |-|Completed Full Form= |-|Neo-Tohka= Origin: 'Date A Live '''Alias/Aka: '''Princess, Demon King '''Classification: '''Spirit || Inversed Spirit || Full Spirit with the power of another Sephira(s) || Mio's copy, irregular Spirit 'Threat level: 'Tiger+, Demon with Halvanhelev || likely Dragon || At least Dragon- || Celestial || At least Celestial+ '''Age: '''Unknown (Possibly around the same age as Mio ) '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physics, Spiritual Physiology, minor Imagination Manifestation (Spirits are able to bring things to reality from her imagination and even create desired situation), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) (Was able to return from Ain's complete erasure), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8), Flight , Cloth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation , Summoning (Calls forth the throne of Sandalphon), Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullified attacks to some extent), Life Absorption resistance (Unaffected by Kurumi's abilities), Absolute Zero resistance (Unaffected by Yoshino's power), Fate Manipulation resistance (Full Form Spirits couldn't be fully affected by Nia's Raziel) || Same as before with higher scale of Energy Manipulation , Resistances & Limited Power Nullification || Same as before with an addition of Yoshino, Kotori, Yamai & Miku's abilities || Law Manipulation (Was able to revert the Law Ain Soph and successfully injured Mio, Tohka also couldn't be affected by it) || Same as before, in addition to all of Mio's abilities, included Existence Erasure (Was able to envelop the whole cosmos to erase anything she wants in it, could eventually erasing All Existence) 'Physical strength: '''At least '''City Block level || likely Island level+ || At least Island level || Unknown, at least higher || Unknown, at least higher Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City Block level, likely Town level (Easily cuts a hill) || City level+, At least''' Island level with Paverschlev (Cuts a large portion of Tenguu City, including the mountains behind) || Likely higher with the ability of other Sephiras || '''Universe+ level (Was able to revert the Law of Ain Soph and passes through Mio's defense) || At least''' Low Multiverse level''' with Ain (Could envelop the whole cosmos and erasing anything she wished to, could also extinguish even All of Existence) Durability: '''Unknown, Likely '''City Block level '''with energy barrier || '''City level+ (Tanked Ellen's Rhongomyniad without any injury) || Likely higher || Universe level+ (Comparable to the Law of Ain Soph, which could warp the whole Spirit World to be a defense) || At least higher Speed: '''Unknown, need Evaluation || Likely '''Speed of Light (Could keep up in a fight with Mukuro Hoshimiya || Unknown, likely Higher || At least FTL || Unknown, likely Higher Intelligence: 'Not so smart in everyday life (Tohka), Quite skilled combatant & tactician (Tenka) 'Stamina: 'High || Immense (Never shown any sign of exhaustion) || Likely Higher || Likely Higher || Likely Higher 'Range: '''Melee, Several Kilometers with energy projection, '''Universal+ '''to Low Multiversal with Mio's power Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities |-|Base Spirit Form= '''Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公) Weapon: Great Sword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ） Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") |-|Inversed Form= Demon King: Nahemah Weapon: Single-edged sword Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) lit., "Sword of Demise") Astral Dress: Unnamed |-|Incomplete Full Form= Angel: Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー) "Emperor of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword. Astral Dress: Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール) "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") |-|Completed Full Form= This form was used when Tohka accepted her inverse form, in this form, she possesses the power of all Spirits (including Mio), thanks to that, she fought and injured The Spirits of Origin. Her new power allow her to use the Armor of Sandalphon Ratelibish which has been used for deflects attacks from Mio, This armor increase the durability and the power of Tohka. As Ratelibish could deflect Mio's attacks, it's able to revert the Law of Ain Soph so it passes through Mio's ultimate defense |-|Neo-Tohka= As Tohka absorbed Mio's Sephira, she should have all of Mio's abilities; Ain Soph Aur — The light that governs over life and death. This Angel manifested as Mayuri (The spirit existed in DAL Movie: Mayuri Judgement) enveloped in a pure white shining petals. As the white petals scattered, they literally gave "death" to anyone & anything bathed in the light of those petals, even non-living being could be imbued with the concept of death, and dying as they get bathed by the lights of Ain Soph Aur Ain Soph — This Angel has no physical form, it was the Spirit World itself. The Spirit World is an infinite space without law of physics, and Mio could warp its entirety, altering the law of causality, as well as overwriting the real universe into the Spirit World on a whim. Ain — The Ultimate Void. This angel has no form, it was an ability to envelop the whole cosmos with blinding light, and erase whatever Mio wants, ignoring all laws and just erasing the target completely. She could even erase All of Existence with this ability Category:Date A Live Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Energy manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Good Category:Threat level Celestial